Drastic Measures
by meilimingzi
Summary: The Phoenix Group is on the run and being hunted down. Lucas Taylor is back in Terra Nova after stopping the attack on the colony at the last moment. However, a new threat is looming over the colony. One that may require drastic measures to stop...
1. Chapter 1

Settlement Name : Terra Nova

Population : 1000

Average Birth Rate : 1 child per couple

Time Left Until Population Collapse : 1 generation

…**...**

The situation was serious. Only one generation. Hope Plaza had not done the best job of recruiting couples with children. Hell, they hadn't recruited many couples at all! Most had been the best docs, scientists, and professionals there were to be had. The only problem was that Terra Novans were not marrying. Whether due to their advanced professions or because of social pressures from back in 2149, most never married. Most of the people brought through the portal were single. Brilliant... but single. Now, Terra Nova would have to go out on her own. The population would have to grow. The status quo would collapse, but the answer to the problem was, in some ways, worse than the problem itself.

"So, as you can see Commander Taylor, we have a bit of a situation on our hands." "I understand that Malcolm, but I don't think you are grasping the enormity of what you are asking me to do." The Commander fell back into his chair. The months since the Phoenix Group had occupied Terra Nova had changed everything. Some for better and some for the worse. The worst situation being the lack of a portal.

"I want to talk to the other doctors and scientists. At least give me a while to think this totally through. Making marriage mandatory is not a light topic, you understand." Malcolm sighed. "I understand the enormity of what I am asking you Commander, but it is for the best. At least for a couple generations. People are nervous about marrying and having kids in a time of worry and fear. But if children are not born, Terra Nova will collapse."

"I propose we use Genetic Identification Pairing. The system works by taking a sample of DNA from every person in Terra Nova, and comparing them to other Terra Novans. The program will match Terra Novans with people who are genetic matches. People who they would be compatible to have children with. It can't, on the other hand, promise happiness. However, I have found that people matched using the program tend to be reasonably happy. When someone is a genetic match, it usually means they are temperamentally and emotionally compatible as well."

"I'll consider it Malcolm. I'll call you." "Of course, sir. How is Lucas?" The Commander smiled. "He is doing well. He received his Physics certification last week. He'll be working in the Theoretical Science Department from now on."

The Commander stood and walked Malcolm to the door. "You do realize that what you are asking would involve my own son? I would be taking away his right to choose his wife. We would taking away the right to choose from every citizen. I love my son, Malcolm. I wish there was another way."

"I understand Commander. This will take away the right to choose from every person. This is the only way though. Goodnight Commander, and tell Lucas I said Congratulations!" The Commander smiled. "I will Malcolm, and I'll call you later with my decision. Goodnight."

The Commander was exhausted. Finally getting rid of Malcolm was a relief. He had never been fond of Malcolm, but he had a point. There was little that could be done. And what could be done was as drastic as it was depressing. The Commander couldn't help but think of his son. He couldn't help but think of everyone's kids. They all had such promising futures that he hoped the decision he was about to make would not negatively impact.

The Commander reached for the telephone. He dialed the number he was so familiar with and asked to speak to Malcolm. "Malcolm, launch the program. I'll announce the new law tomorrow, and be careful Malcolm. We can't afford to mess this up." "Yes sir, I understand," and with that, the Commander walked home. The future of every Terra Novan was about to be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long. Hope everyone enjoys. Please review. _

The bamboo of the rails creaked as Taylor's grip tightened. He wanted nothing more than to do anything but this. But it was essential. He looked out on the gazing crowd. They looked up at him for guidance. What would be their reaction to the news he was bringing? Would they understand? Would they fight it? Would he be made into a pariah? He only had to speak the words to find out.

"People of Terra Nova. You are aware that our colony faces a threat. A threat that doesn't have claws, or teeth, or venom. It is more silent and stealthy. You see it in our school here on the square. There are very few children. There are very few people to continue our legacy. There are too few. That is why the Science team and I have developed an answer. This answer is not was. It will hurt and be hard to adapt too, but our future is at stake. I have seen you endure hardship and sickness. I have seen you endure famine and floods. This is only one more challenge I know we can overcome together, as a community. Dr. Wallace and I have developed a program that takes the DNA of every unmarried Terra Novan and matches that with their genetic match. Someone who suits them genetically. And hopefully emotionally."

There were murmurs in the crowd and gasps and horrified expressions. The commander felt it rip right through him. Never had he felt the burden of leadership fall on him so heavily. But he could not back down. This was vital for the future of man kind. This had to be done.

" The program was launched late last night night, and the results were in by this morning. Here, in my hand, is the result." In his hand was a stack of papers. The future of the citizens, literally in his hands. " Starting today, it will be made mandatory for those who are unmarried to become engaged within 1 month, and married within 2 months. If the person on the list does not suit you, and you know of someone else who you would rather prefer, you are allowed to marry that person. However, everyone must marry. That is law." And with that, the Commander walked back into the command post, to be left to his melancholy thoughts.

What the hell is he thinking. He can not do this. Lucas was livid. He had done his best to assimilate, mostly for her sake. Skye. Oh damn. She was paired with the Shannon boy, he just knew it. Or maybe Hunther, or whatever his name was. He had never hated his father like he did at this moment. He was going to force him to marry some bimbo...Wait?

Lucas looked down at the paper with the matches on it like everyone else and saw what he never thought the would see.

Lucas Taylor / Skye Tate

Damn. If he couldn't muster up the courage before, how was he going to now? It wasn't like he could walk up and say 'Oh Skye, some machine paired us together so lets run off into the sunset together.' Damn father dearest and all his future saving ideas. Now the girl of his dreams was going to be forces to marry him. Absolutely brilliant. And that was when he looked up and off in the distance across the square, he saw Skye glance his way. Oh great. She saw it too. And then she turned and ran, unable to look at Lucas. Lucas turned and started up the wooden steps of the command center. "I think it's time I had a talk with father dearest. Maybe I'll start with 'How do you start to make a woman not hate you.' This is going to be awkward. And with that, he walked through the door of the command center to face his father.

_Special thanks to my reviewers and readers. I would like to advertise my other 2 fanfictions I am working on. "What Mother Russia Demands" in the Eastern Promises section, and "I Would Never" in the Schindler's List section. I will be making fanfictions in 2 other categories too. 2 of the fanfictions will be in the Twilight section. One will be about Caius and Athenadora having a daughter who was lost many years ago, be found again. And the other will have Alice and Edward learning their true pasts, and how Aro is involved. 1 fanfiction will be a Mortal Instruments/ Infernal Devices fanfic. I'm not sure if it will be in the Mortal Instruments section, the Infernal Devices section, or the cross section yet. The story however, will be about the London Institute gang being transported to the present New York Institute. And the other fanfic I am considering is one with Jem and Tessa finally getting married and reminiscing the past. All of these stories on the table under way. So stay tuned... Bye! _


End file.
